Shadow Gets Punked
by ScaryDreams10
Summary: MTV wants to punk someone. But since everyone in the world knows Shadow the Hedgehog, that someone is him. Will they scare him, read to find out. T for safety.


Chapter 1 and Only: The Prank

It was a regular day for most people. Except for a few. MTV was thinking about punk-ing someone today. "I got it!" A light red hedgehog said, standing up from his chair. "What is it, Don?" A brown echinda asked. Don is the……. Don. "Everyone in the entire WORLD knows who Shadow the Hedgehog is, am I right?" Don asked. All nodded. "Well, what if WE were to actually SCARE Shadow, and broadcast it….. to the WORLD!!" Don asked. A 'Yeeeaahh' was heard from the crew. So what do ya say? Come ooooonnnn….. you know you want to!" Don said, nodding and putting out his arms like 'what?'. Then another 'Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!' was heard. But this time, it was more enthusiastic. "We'll start tomorrow." Don said, rubbing his hands together evilly, also snickering I might add.

Today, which is the day after the "meeting" was held, Shadow was at Wal-Mart. He was there to get baby milk stuff and……. other stuff. He was walking leisurely down an aisle when he sensed something weird. "What a second. Something isn't right here." Shadow said, feeling a little mad. Then he turned around to look at a pole. But that indeed, was no ordinary pole. It was one of the workers. But if anyone else would've seen it, they would not have seen or noticed a thing. So, to get this guy to go away, Shadow put his arms in a 'I'm about to freakin' strangle you' position, showed his fangs, and growled, horrifyingly. Then the guy jumped and ran off, from scare-dome. "Eh, pathetic man. No one can scare the Ultimate Life-Form." Shadow said, walking away, also slightly puffing out his chest. "Dang it! Almost had him." Don said, hiding behind the flower section.

So Shadow was still missing something. So he went to another store. Target!! Shadow moseyed around. Closely scanning each shelf for who knows what. But up above –on the ceiling- someone was watching him. Of course, it was another MTV worker. He was wear an eerie costume. But, since Shadow was the Ultimate Life-Form, this attempt to scare him were bound to fail. Suddenly, the worker dude fell right in front of Shadow –purposely- growling, waving and such. "Are you done yet? Because I have some things to do." Shadow asked, not the least bit scared, or interested. "Grr." The animal said, walking away a failure. Shadow rolled his eyes then pursued wherever he was going.

"Da…." Don was interrupted by a light tapping of the shoulder. He turned around. "Uh, hi. I'm Amy, Shadow's wife. Um, do you mind telling me why you keep watching him?" Amy asked, hands on hips, head in tilted position. "Oh, well you see….." Don explained what he and his crew were doing. 2.5

"….. but our attempts keep failing." Don finished his explanation. "Oh, well, I think I can help you with that." Amy said, tilting her head up/right with an evil smile. 30

A camera was placed downstairs to tell when Shadow was coming. Since they lived on the second floor, they would have enough time to put the icing on the cake of evil if they knew when Shadow was about to come up the stairs. Shadow approaches the stairs –speak of the Devil and the Devil shall appear- with bags in his hands. "He's coming!" A camera dude whispered loudly. That was their Q. Suddenly. A bone-chilling scream was heard. (the neighbors knew this was going on, so they didn't mind the scream) "Oh no! Amy!" Shadow said, running up the stairs, as he quickly identified the shrill. Then, a gunshot was also heard. Shadow heard this and ran faster, using all his might. He busts through the door. "Amy!" He looks around. Then he runs to the bedroom. He kicks down the door, which was open I might add.

"AMY!!" Amy was on the bed "bleeding" with "bullet holes" in her. (you'll understand the quotations in a sec) "OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!" There was a pistol on the floor next to the bed. Shadow was shaking in fear. He repeated the whole, "OH MY GOD!!", thing about eight more times. "AMY NO!!". Amy slightly turned her head towards him. "Shadow?" she whispered. Shadow was near tears. She sat up. He was confused. "You've just been punk-ed by MTV!!" She screamed. What the h-…" Shadow was interrupted by Don and a couple other guys busting out of the closet, cracking up. Shadow was filled with fury and rage. So much, every single hair –and quill- turned blood red. He silently 'chaos controlled' out of there for about 3.73 seconds. When he came back, he had a freakin machine gun in his hand. 'Click-click' "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!!!!!" Shadow yelled. Then he started shooting at them, 100,000 B.P.S. (bullets per second; anything's possible for a cartoon) The all stopped laughing immediately, except Amy, and started running out the door and jumping out of the window. (idiots. They're on the 2nd floor) And that's pretty much the end. Except Shadow wouldn't let Amy sleep in the bed with him for a month. Heh.


End file.
